Sebuah Perasaan
by Uchiharuno Citra
Summary: "Dari pada aku suruh kiss macan?" Kataku sambil mejulurkan lidah padanya. Ia mendengus pelan. kurasa dia sudah kalah telak. Tapi- "Aku mau Kiss macan. Asalkan, kau macannya!" Krik "UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!" Savers contest Banjir TOMATCERI. RnR?


Yoroshiku ne Minna-san ^^  
>Ini Fict pertamaku. Semoga suka, dan harus suka #maksa *taboked*<br>Oke, gausah basa-basi.  
>Go To Story.<p>

Disclaimer : Inginnya diriku, tapi apa daya, Ayahku lah yang punya -bletak-

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Rated : T

Dont Like? Dont Read!

* * *

><p><strong>Sebuah Perasaan.<strong>

By : _Uchiharuno Citra_

* * *

><p>Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Tampak sebuah kamar mungil yang bercat Pink Putih. Dengan motif kupu-kupu dan bunga lilly. Didalamnya, terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur empuk. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap tertidur sampai..<p>

"Haruno Sakuraaaaa, bisakah kau bangun?" Teriakan itu menggema kemana-mana. Sakura, gadis yang sedang tertidur itu menutup telingannya rapat-rapat. Ia menggerutu kesal karena teriakan sang kakak yang bisa menghancurkan gendang telingannya. Sang kakak berdecak kesal sambil menarik selimut adiknya.

"Cepat bangun! Atau-"

"Iya aku banguuuun!" Potong gadis itu. Sakura langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan Sasori, kakak yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sasori hanya menghela nafas sambil membereskan kasur adiknya yang berantakan. 'Dia itu wanita atau laki-laki sih!' Gerutu pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>07.23<p>

**Sakura POV**

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah masuk kekamar setelah mandi dilantai bawah. Dan binggo, kamarku sudah rapi dan bajuku sudah disiapkan dengan benar diatas tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Inilah untungnya punya kakak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa. Amat sangat pengertian padaku. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Haruno Sakura. Gadis 17 tahun yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA. Rambutku berwarna Pink sebahu. Mataku hijau dan tinggiku lumayan untuk seorang gadis seumuranku. Apalagi ya? Aku ini orang yang childish. Semua orang bilang kalau aku ini lemot. Entahlah, mungkin itu memang benar.<p>

Haruno Sasori, itulah nama kakak laki-laki ku. Dia kakak satu-satunya yang ku punya. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Dan matanya juga merah. Tingginya juga lumayan untuk laki-laki. Sasori itu orang yang paling dekat denganku. Dia kakak yang baik. Mau membantuku saat aku ada masalah. Dia juga pintar memasak. Mungkin karena bakat dari kedua orangtua ku yang sudah lama meninggal. Yaa, saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Orangtua ku kecelakaan dan meninggal. Dan akhirnya seperti ini, dengan sisa harta kekayaan yang cukup banyak. Aku tinggal bersama Sasori. Hanya berdua.

"Hei Sakura? Bisa cepat tidak! Makanan sudah siap." Teriak Sasori dari lantai bawah. Aku langsung memakai lengkap pakaian sekolahku dan langsung ke lantai bawah. Andai saja tidak ada Sasori, hidupku akan benar-benar berantakan.

* * *

><p>"Aku bawa ke sekolah saja ya? Ini sudah siang." Pintaku sambil memasang sepatu. Sasori menatap kearahku dengan pandangan heran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku segera berdiri setelah mengikat tali sepatuku. Dengan cepat aku menyimpan roti buatan Sasori ke sebuah taperware milikku.<p>

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasori sambil berlalu ke dapur. Pria itu langsung mengambil celemek. Kulihat dia sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Mungkin untuk makan siang nanti. Itu dikarenakan aku tidak bisa memasak, dan siang nanti Sasori harus kerja. Aku segera memasukan makananku ke tas dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Aku berangkaaaaat."

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, untuk jiwa yang cerah. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Belakangan ini hari-hariku selalu tampak menyenangkan. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki universitas. Atau mungkin karena kakakku yang menambah uang bekalku bulan ini. Atau mungkin..<p>

"Pagi Sakura." Sapaan itu membuatku kaget. Dengan segera aku menoleh kearah suara tadi. Disampingku, tampak seorang yang seumuran denganku yang memakai seragam yang sama pula. Bedanya, ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat rambutnya. Rambut yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Rambut aneh yang ingin selalu ku jambak-?- Ah, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang tidak termasuk dalam hal menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Jawabannya? Dia orang yang paling senang menjahiliku tiap waktu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku sinis padanya sambil kembali berjalan.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah, denganmu!" Jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Ish! Aku tidak suka melihat seringainya yang seperti itu. Mungkin dia memang pangeran disekolahku, tampan dan keren. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Katanya dia keren dan pendiam? Salah besar! Mungkin kalau keren aku bisa mengiyakan. Tapi kalau pendiam, itu sangat tidak benar. Setiap denganku saja, dia selalu bersikap layaknya Naruto kedua. Mungkin dia punya kelainan sifat-?-

"Menjauh dariku, dasar anak ayam!" Ucapku sadis sambil menginjak kakinya. Kulihat ia meringis.

"Aaw! Kau ini jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat, hanya kejam!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda huruf, dasar bodoh!"

"Pinky!"

Ah, dan seperti inilah kami. Meskipun aku dan dia bersahabat sejak kecil. Kami selalu saling mengejek. Mungkin aku sedikit beruntung, karena Sasuke itu cukup cuek terhadap gadis lain. Selain aku tentunya.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapa semua anak dikelasku saat aku memasuki kelas. Itu mungkin hal yang biasa, karna mereka menghargaiku sebagai murid terpintar se-sekolah tahun ini. Andai aku tidak sepintar itu, akankah mereka menghargaiku seperti tadi? Aku hanya menghela nafas. Tidak penting, siapa juga yang memikirkan hal itu. Aku cukup senang karena masih banyak yang menyayangiku. Seperti Ino dan Hinata.<p>

"Hai." Sapaku pada mereka yang sedang mengobrol di mejaku. Mereka tersenyum dan membalas sapaanku. Ino dan Hinata memang sahabatku yang paling dekat. Mungkin karena mereka apa adanya. Ino yang bersisik. Dan Hinata yang pendiam. Dan aku? aku itu bisa jadi pendiam dan berisik.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol bahuku yang baru saja duduk. Aku mengangkat alis. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Mungkin." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau pernah cemburu melihat Sasuke dekat dengan wanita lain selain kau?" Hah?

"Sepertinya tidak." Aku mencoba berpikir. Cemburu? Kurasa memang pernah. Dulu Sasuke kusuruh mengobati adik kelas yang terluka di lapangan basket. Ada perasaan kesal yang menyelimutiku saat itu. Tapi apa iya aku cemburu? Ah, mungkin bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya terlalu perhatian pada gadis lain selain aku. Uh, egois sekali. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Hei Sakuraaa? Kenapa kau melamun? Jangan-jangan pernah ya?" Goda Ino padaku. Aku menelan ludah dan menggeleng cepat. Untuk apa aku memikirkan si Ayam!

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ino barusan. Suka? Aku membulatkan mataku.

"SUKA? Oh! Jangan harap. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!" jawabku sambil membuka tas dan mengambil novel dari sana. Pertanyaan apa itu? Suka? Pada Ayam itu? Ih! Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja. Kulirik Ino dan Hinata yang sedang cengar-cengir melihat kearahku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ada apa denganku?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jam Istirahat kedua.<strong>_

'Bisa kau ke atap sekolah sekarang? Jangan lupa bawa bekal yang kusuruh ya. By : Sasuke Prince!'

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Surat itu diberikan oleh adik kelas. Ia bilang dari Sasuke untukku. Haaah dasar Sasuke! gara-gara dia aku harus berbohong pada kakakku. Sebenarnya roti yang kubawa ke sekolah itu memang disuruh Sasuke. Padahal mau aku makan dirumah bersama Sasori. Mungkin harus di maklumi, karena orangtua Sasuke sibuk dan membuatnya jarang makan dirumah. Aku langsung membuang surat itu dan berjalan ke atap sekolah. Tentunya dengan bekal yang kubawa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ternyata sudah menungguku di atap sekolah. Terlihat, ia tiduran dengan santai sambil menatap langit. Aku menghela nafas sebelum menghampirinya. Entahlah, perasaan aneh yang membuatku tidak nyaman bila dengan Sasuke. Ada yang tau?<p>

"Apa kau bawa makanan yang aku pesan?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba duduk. Aku hanya mendengus dan mengangguk pelan. Sasuke langusng tersenyum.

"Suapi aku!" Perintahnya. Aku melongo dihadapannya. Apa-apaan dia? Aku menatapnya sengit.

"Kau punya tangan, Sasuke." Kataku sambil membuka taperware yang berisi roti coklat. Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang terlihat kebiruan. Aku membelakakan mataku. Pasti akibat berkelahi.

"kau lihat? Tanganku luka. Jadi ayo cepat suapi aku." Ya tuhan, apa salahku punya teman seperti dia? Aku menutup mataku. Menghela nafas sekali lagi. Dengan terpaksa aku mengambil roti dan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Ah, kau baik sekali, sakura!" Katanya sambil tersenyum licik. Dia senang sekali melihatku menderita.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku tidak bisa makan bersama kakakku." Gerutuku sambil memakan rotiku juga. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan sambil melihat kearahku. Aku hanya manyun tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"Iya maaf. Masa kau tidak senang makan berdua dengan pangeran tampan sepertiku?" Katanya narsis. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku. Pangeran tampan?

"Pangeran ayam sih iya!" Kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya. Ku injak kakinya sekali lagi. Entah, aku selalu bersikap kejam padanya.

"Aw." Ringisnya. Aku menatap kearahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. Sungguh sesuatu yang langka bisa membuat Uchiha seperti ini.

"Cup..cup. Cakit yaa?" Tanyaku setengah mengejek padanya sambil tertawa. Ia hanya mendelik kesal padaku.

"Hn, sakit!" Katanya penuh penekanan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Aku senang melihat Sasuke yang sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Sakit? Obatin aja." Ucapku santai sambil memakan sisa rotiku.

"Kau yang obati." Aku menatap kearahnya. Kulihat ia menyeringai. Aku juga ikut menyeringai dihadapannya. Hei perhatikan, seringai siapa yang paling keren! –plak-

"Hahaha! Mana sini aku obati. Pakai apa? Bensin?" tanyaku sambil menutup taperware. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia terus menyeringai licik. Tapi, lama kelamaan perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Pakai Kiss."

_Krik_

_Krik_

"HAH?" Aku membulatkan mataku. Kiss? Ya tuhan. Dasar otak mesum. Ia semakin menyeringai dalam. Sial! Mukaku pasti merah saat ini. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Berharap Sasuke tidak melihat kearahku. Dan tidak menyadari degup jantungku yang semakin cepat ini.

"Aku kan belum bisa." Gerutuku pelan. 'Apa? Belum bisa? Kenapa aku bilang begitu barusan? Dasar Sakura lemot!' Aku langsung melirik kearah Sasuke. ia mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum licik.

"Berarti kalau kau sudah bisa. Mau ya?" Aku bergidik. Uchiha sialan! Kenapa aku malah grogi begini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalaku.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus kiss tembok terelebih dahulu!" Seringaiku semakin berkembang saat alisnya naik. Setidaknya, seringai Sasuke kini telah hilang. Ia menjewer telingaku.

"Ah, kau kejam sekali. Masa aku suruh kiss tembok!" Aku tertawa disitu. Hahaha! Makanya jangan berani berkata tentang Kiss padaku. Dasar Uchiha mesum.

"Dari pada aku suruh kiss macan?" Kataku sambil mejulurkan lidah padanya. Ia mendengus pelan. kurasa dia sudah kalah telak. Tapi-

"Aku mau Kiss macan. Asalkan, kau macannya."

_Krik_

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRAK<strong>_

Aku membanting pintu kelasku. Semua orang langsung menatap kearahku dengan heran. Biarlah, aku amat sangat kesal marah jengkel malu dan sebagainya hari ini. Tepatnya tadi. Aku berjalan ke mejaku dan langsung duduk. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh anak sekelas padaku. Aku sedikit malu juga akibat menggebrak pintu tadi, tapi abaikan. Gengsi-ku tidak setinggi itu. Bukankah lebih enak melakukan apa yang kita inginkan?  
>Kulihat Ino dan Hinata masuk ke kelas dan duduk di depanku. Menatapku dengan heran.<p>

"Mukamu merah, Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata polos sambil menunjuk wajahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Merah? Yang benar saja!

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil pindah duduk ke sebelahku. Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Menyebalkan! Aku benci hal seperti ini. Aku tidak suka perasaan aneh ini. Ino menepuk bahuku.

"kau sakit ya?" Aku menggeleng.

"Kurasa Sakura-chan sedang terkena penyakit. Semacam, penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Namun dapat dirasakan. Kau tau kan, Ino-chan?" Hinata menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ino langsung melirik kearah Hinata. Ia tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Ih!

"Penyakit itu? Ah. jadi, apa yang terjadi barusan antara kau dan Sasuke?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Pasti yang dimaksud Hinata itu penyakit cinta! Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Aku menendang bebatuan yang ada di depanku. Bosan, itulah yang aku rasakan. Sudah diejek habis-habisan oleh Ino dan Hinata tadi siang. Dan sekarang? Menunggu seseorang di sore hari begini. Kau tau siapa yang aku tunggu? Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Ia bilang ada urusan sebentar. Aku dan Sasuke memang selalu pulang bersama. Itu perintah dari Sasori. Ia tidak mau aku pulang sendiri di sore hari. Karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasori menyuruhku untuk selalu pulang dengan Sasuke. 'Padahal akan lebih baik pulang sendiri dibanding dengannya' pikirku.<p>

"Sasuke kemana sih? Lama!" gerutuku sambil melihat kearah arloji berwarna emas yang ku kenakan. Sudah jam 5 sore. Tapi Sasuke belum juga kelihatan. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ah, itu dia Sasuke. Tapi, dengan siapa?

"Hei, maaf lama menunggu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Terlalu memperhatikan gadis di samping Sasuke. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku benci melihatnya berdua dengan Sasuke? Hilangkan perasaan itu! Seakan menyadarinya, Sasuke langsung melirik kearah gadis berambut merah disampingnya.

"Kenalkan. Ini Karin, sahabatku saat di Prancis. Dan Karin, ini Sakura. Temanku sejak kecil yang childish!" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Aku tidak tertarik ada disini. Aku ingin pergi saja.

"Oh iya, Karin ini orang yang sangat dewasa. Dia juga seorang model. Ramah lagi, tidak cerewet tentunya." Cih! Aku tau kata-katanya tadi untuk menyindirku yang cerewet. Membandingkanku dengan wanita berambut merah bernama Karin itu. Sungguh, aku tidak suka seperti ini. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Karin itu hanya tersenyum. Tersipu malu. Yaa, aku memang sadar. Badan Karin tinggi, matanya bagus, dan terlihat berkelas. Sama seperti Sasuke. kurasa Karin dan Sasuke memang cocok untuk dijadikan pasangan. Pasangan hidup!

'Kenapa denganku? Melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Rasanya-'

"Helooo Sakura?" panggilan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku ingin mengantar Karin pulang."

_**DEG**_

Mengantarnya pulang? Lalu untuk apa Sasuke menyuruhku menunggu tadi? Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat tanpa ekspresi dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Huh, rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah. Dadaku sesak. Wajahku panas, karena marah tentunya. Tapi kenapa? Melihat Sasuke bersama Karin? Itu kan hak Sasuke. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu. Yaa cemburu.

Eh? Tunggu?

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja!" Kataku kesal sambil terus berjalan. Kutendang bebatuan yang ada dihadapanku.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Cemburu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar jelas di belakangku. Suara itu-

"Sasuke?" Aku menganga melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada disana. Sasuke lalu berjalan berdampingan denganku. Ku lirik dia yang sedang tersenyum simpul. Aku menggeleng. Aish! Aku deg-degan?

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengantar Karin pulang saja? Bukankah dia sangat Istimewa!" Kataku penuh penekanan. Aku menatap lurus, masih kesal atas kejadian tadi. Dibandingkan dengan orang lain seperti itu! Terlebih saat Sasuke dengan seenak jidat mau mengantar Karin pulang, dan menyuruhku pulang sendiri padahal sudah menunggunya setengah jam lebih. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke memegang bahuku.

"Ah, kau benar cemburu yaa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu?" Godanya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Siapa? Aku? Untuk apa? Memang aku siapamu?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Mungkin kata-kataku sedikit kejam. Atau apalah itu! Tapi benar kan? Buat apa juga aku cemburu dan kesal pada Sasuke. Apa untungnya sih buatku.

"Aku kira kau cemburu." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menatap kebawah. Dari suaranya, ada nada kecewa disana. Aku segera menoleh kearahnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Kenapa juga dia kira aku cemburu? Baiklah aku memang cemburu. Tapi apa itu penting untuknya? Dengan keberanian. Aku mengatakan semuanya.

"Haah baiklah. Aku kesal melihatmu bersama Karin. Aku kesal karna kau lebih memilih mengantarnya dibanding aku. Dan aku benci saat dimana aku dibandingkan dengannya secara terang-terangan seperti itu!" Ucapku jujur. Aku ikut menunduk. Entahlah, aku rasa ini saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya. Kurasakan Sasuke menoleh kearahku. Aku ikut menoleh kearahnya. Dia menatapku dalam, aku boleh pingsan? –bletak-

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menaikkan alis dan ikut berhenti. Kulihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon. Dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Ini untukmu. Aku memesannya dari Karin. Khusus dari Prancis." Aku mengangkat alisku. Memesan dari Karin, untukku? Sasuke memesannya untukku?

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Aku masih belum mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tanganku. Memberikan kotak kecil itu. Ia kembali menatapku.

"Buka saja!" Perintahnya. Aku langsung membuka kotak itu. Dan-

"Waaaw, liontin? Seperti-" Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Terlalu terpukau pada Liontin yang kupegang. Liontin ini sama persis dengan Liontin pemberian Sasori yang dulu pernah hilang gara-gara Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke memberikannya untukku. Aku menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itu memang Liontin Sasori. Dulu bukannya hilang, tapi rusak. Karena aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku menyembunyikannya dan bilang hilang saja padamu. Taunya kau malah membenciku. Dan dengan susah payah, aku menghubungi Karin yang sedang ada di Prancis! Dan berkat dia juga, akhirnya Liontinmu bisa seperti semula!" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Aku masih menatapnya. Aku langsung memasang Liontin itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak. Sampaikan maafku pada Karin. Aku sempat kesal padanya." Kataku jujur sambil tersipu. Entahlah, aku merasa malu pada Karin. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, apa hadiah yang akan kau beri padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah! Jadi, kau mau apa?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Seringai licik terlihat jelas kembali di wajahnya.

"Kiss?"

Bletak

Kotak kecil itu mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke. Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Kubunuh kau!" Ancamku. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan. Dan kurasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Eh?

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kedepan. Sedangkan tangannya masih memegang tanganku. Aku diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata pria ayam tersebut. Pacar? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku masih juga terdiam. Menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menatap kedepan sambil berjalan. Senyum tipis terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku lalu ikut berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. 'Aku punya ide!' Gumamku.

"Ada syaratnya!" kataku sambil menyeringai. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kearahku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau harus membawa makanan untukku besok! Bagaimana?" Kulihat dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kini giliran aku yang kembali menatap kedepan. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Baik! Asal kau harus memberikan Kiss padaku." Katanya sambil berlalu. Aku melongo.

"Hei Pinky, ayo cepat!" Teriaknya padaku. Aku berlari kearahnya.

"DASAR AYAM!"

~Owari~

* * *

><p>Tamat dengan gajenya -?-<br>Reader maafkan sayaaa yang udah buat Fict Gaje kayak gini -_-  
>Ada yang mau kasih saran?<br>Review Please? #puupyeyes


End file.
